godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/God Eater The Last Overdrive - Chapter 10
Hey guys, this is the penultimate chapter from God Eater The Last Overdrive, the final episode not gonna air tomorrow, on that I will start a votation, I have 2 versions of the end of this fanfic, one incredible awesome episode and history ends or a normal ending and history goes on? Vote in the comments Votes so far:' Baluar (normal ending and history goes on) Vaince (neutral vote)' God Eater The Last Overdrive chapter 10: Josua, the unbound lifeform Dante: You tired tommy?! Beoblade: Shut up! Dante's remove Beoblade's eye off Dante: I prepared this day for YEARS Tommy! YOU NEVER WILL DEFEAT ME!! Beoblade: ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!! Beoblade: Ok then, so I get your eye too Dante: no way! ... Dante: Uh? Snare Trap? Beoblade: it works with humans for a few seconds! ...Beoblade destroyer one of Dante's eye and imobilized his right arm, now Dante can use only one Godarc... Dante: And?? This wont affect me! Beooblade and Dante (Josua) fight fearless with 2 Godarcs each. The fight taken 15 minutes. Dante: ugh... I thought it was easier. This body dont support much... Beoblade: What you talking about? arrrghh.... That is your body, you just... ugh... edit it. Dante: No... pfft, this body is from a kid. Beoblade: What you talking about?! Kaitlin: So... you are really Josua? Dante: OF COURSE I AM!! Kaitlin: But how that is possible? Dante: When Tom abandoned me, later Klaus-Sama appeared and rescued me. My body was surely dead as Tom said but my mind was still working as full speed. Klaus discovered that and recovered me, of course I couldnt move but we made a deal: I can use his Son's body, Josua to myself if I let him alive inside me and let his life go on and when you come back, report everything Infinity Unit do. Kaitlin: That's impossible! Beoblade: No Kait, he is saying the truth but, if you are using a innocent person's body, so he agrees working with you? Dante: Nope! He battled against me for a long time but then I discovered a way to stop him, he thinks he is doing that at he's free will, he is not corrupted, I AM! Beoblade; Ok, you went insane... ugh... But this need to stop now! Dante: Really?! You REALLY think so?! When he said that, 1 hannibals, 1 Dyaus Pita and a Magatsu Kyuubi appeared upon Thomas, showing his death. Kaitlin: We... are doomed...? Lindow: leave to us guys! Beoblade: who are you? Kota: Kaitlin and you asked for us remember? Now let's solve this. Arthur: You helped me with Chrome Gawain right Beo? Now it's my turn to help you saving Dante! Beoblade: Ugh... Actually we need kill Dante and his Aragamis. Arthur: Not understanding well this damn plot but fine then.. Kaitlin: But... Kaitlin: with you guys here... Who is protecting the Fareast Branch? Alisa: Emil and the Blood Unit. Lindow: But hey Beoblade! Are you okay? You getting to be a Aragami... Beoblade: Ugh... I'm fine... I survived to become a Infinity Leader, I can hold this until I die... Kota: Guys, no time for chatting! They are coming! Beoblade: Alright. You all help Kaitlin with the Aragamis, I will fight Dante! Dante: You really wanna fight me in this state? Now see who's insane here!!! Beoblade: You are idiot then, I am controlling myself to not turn into a Aragami. But now there is no turning back! Beoblade's hair went a taller since when he was freezed, he didnt eat,grown or anything and when he comes to become a Aragami, he went as he would be and even more. he opens his mouth like a Gboro-Gboro and his fists where like a Hannibal and he uses a mask that looks like a Chi-You face likes his Godarc went Black and united with his right fist.now Donavan and Beoblade's are one Aragami Beoblade: WRROARR! NOW I KILL YOU DANTE! Beoblade (Donavan): Last battle, ride on! Category:Blog posts